


The First Friend

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny, Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Au where Leon ends up accidentally in Graces world. When Leon thinks he is lost in an unusual world alone he comes to realize he can never be more than wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@rieeemagne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rieeemagne).



> Au where Leon ends up accidentally in graces world and is wanting to return. Tbh this is just a freaking excuse for sophie & leon interaction.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIE!!! I was gonna write a leon fic for you but then when i was brainstorming i got carried away- i started tales of reve unitia again (i forgot i even owned that game) and also found leon and sophie interacting and decided WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO GIVE U 2 CHARACTERS U LOVE? <333 happy bday!

 

“Leon.” The young twin-tailed girl called his name as she sat next to the troubled boy. He was busy staring at the drink in front of him.

 

Leon Magnus was his name. Asbel has found the boy stranded by their path, apparently he has been separated from the people he was with and is currently lost. So Asbel took the boy with him in hope to finding the people he was with. What intrigued Sophie is that he didn’t utter a word. Asbel has tried to talk to him so did Cheria but he didn’t respond to them more than yes’s or no’s. Pascal’s eagerness was blown away by ignoring her. Malik and Hubert couldn’t do much either. All he did was hold onto his sword. And sometimes Sophie could swear that she heard him whisper to it but when she turned he fell into silence and had dismissed it as her imagination.

 

To Sophie… She was fascinated by him. Hubert appeared quiet but he would speak here and there causing some noise. But Leon… It was the first she saw someone like that. Sometimes… it hurt her looking at him. She couldn’t wrap her finger around it but he looked upset almost in pain… So she decided to speak to him or attempt to when they reached the inn except… He didn’t appear to hear her, she repeated it once more, “Leon.”

 

He blinked and instantly turned her way, as soon as he saw her he wore a scowl. “What is it?”

 

Leon clearly didn’t want to be disturbed, he was in a weird world with an odd group of people helping him. It wasn’t that he hated them, he just… Wanted to be alone with his thoughts. How did he end up here? Why was he here? Too many questions and here came a child to interrupt him. Great.

 

“Oh… Uh…” Sophie was at loss for words, she twiddled with her thumbs. She didn’t want to upset him and she certainly hadn’t intended to annoy him. “I…I just wanted to speak to you… You seemed lonely.”

 

Lonely? Him? How could a girl like _her_ understand him? He wasn’t supposed to be told by a child such a word. It was not her place to speak. 

 

“I am not lonely.” He denied. “I am just fine.”

 

“Really?” Sophie blinked, to her…it didn’t seem that way for her. There was much more to it than meets the eye. “You clearly are upset- is it because… You perhaps miss your friends?”

 

Friends… What a silly word. But when she mentioned the word two people came to mind. That dumb guy who tends to sleep for way too long and that money-loving women… Perhaps they were his… No. They weren’t his friends. He didn’t have any. None… He was alone- he always was. He only had Marian by his side- no one else. It wasn’t like he _needed_ anyone-

 

“Leon?” She called him again cutting his thoughts short. He must have paused for quite a bit.

 

“They- they aren’t my friends…” Leon shook his head. “I don’t think they see me as friends- no one is my friend.”

 

His eyes widened at his response. Sophie had the sudden urge and grabbed his hand. She was clutching it tightly, it was the first he felt warmth in someone else’s touch besides Marian. In fact, it was the first he ever felt this warmth… It seemed soft… 

 

“No… You are wrong.” Her voice soft and delicate almost a whisper but it held so much power to freeze him to place. “Friends are people who care of one another, Asbel taught me that. And that look you held in your eyes… It almost looks like Asbel when he is speaking about everyone. It’s bright and beautiful, I don’t know if they really are your friends but I think… If you looked that happy thinking about them then perhaps you are friends.”

 

A smile blossomed on her face, “And even if they aren’t or you don’t believe you have friends… You are wrong because… Leon I am your friend.”

 

“That’s preposterous! Y-you don’t even know me!” He cried. “How could you claim something like that!”

 

He was flustered- not once had someone said something like that. How would he know how to react? She was just a silly child. She might have just felt pity upon him and he hated that, more than ever but… In her eyes, he saw no pity. He just faced her innocence.

 

“But I do know you- I know enough to be friends with you.” She let go and started to count on her fingers as she started to list. “You are kind and care about your friends and really sweet- what better person to be friends with than you?”

 

Sophie… She was nothing like him, she didn’t know anything about him. She lived a happy and carefree life to the point he grew quite envious but hearing her say that… He couldn’t help feel the slightest bit happy. She didn’t need to know anything about him to be his friends- not his background or who he was and he… Preferred it. He felt like a bird free from a cage that trapped him and forced him to be someone he didn’t want to be. In fact, he wanted her to be ignorant of who he was even just for a little while longer… 

 

 _“_ Th… Thank…” The words seemed so heavy on his tongue but… He was trying to say it. He felt a need to. 

 

After several of attempts he finally murmured, “Thank you.”

 

Sophie giggled as Leon could feel his face burn. Why was she laughing at him? What was wrong with her? He was just trying to thank her?

 

“You are very welcome.” She responded with a loving tender voice. “Don’t worry Leon. We will find your friends soon. I promise.”

 

Sophie left him with just a few words but he could feel his worries slowly melting. Perhaps… She was ridiculous. But… Sophie wasn’t too bad, even if he would never admit it… Because after all of this mess, he had a friend. His first ever friend.


End file.
